Rowan
'''Rowan, '''also known as Yarrow, is the leading female protagonist in the Children of Eden trilogy. She is a sibling in a world where second children are banned and punishable by death. She begins her adventure by escaping from her courtyard for just one night, longing for adventure and risk. Also she believes she could get back to her courtyard with no harm done, the events that happen that night are what begins Rowan's journey through the three books. Early Life In her early life, Rowan was actually born before Ash, even though he is known as the older sibling. When Rowan and Ash were still in the womb of their mother, their father attempted to kill Rowan by attacking her with highly developed medical technology. Instead, he accidentally aimed at Ash, and caused Ash's severe asthma. During delivery, it was also Rowan that was born first, making her the rightful firstborn. But due to Ash's medical issues, their parents had to make Ash be the firstborn so that he could receive medical aid. Rowan grew up believing that she was the younger second child, and Ash grew up believing he was the older firstborn. Their family hid Rowan in their private Inner Circle courtyard until Rowan was 16. Main Events in Book 1: Children of Eden After escaping from her courtyard for one night, Rowan shortly meets Rook and has an encounter with Lark. Lark brings Rowan on an overnight adventure to the clubs and parties in the outer circles. While seeing her, the two of them briefly kiss and have a strange romance the rest of the night. She returns home that night finally safe, and the next day her loving mother takes her to finally get her lens implants to become a true citizen of the society of Eden. However, they are exposed during the trip to the surgeon and her mother is tragically shot by the Greenshirts. Rowan rushes to her mothers side to help, and her dying mother hands her a leather bag full of necessities before she passes away. Rowan then runs away, only to discover that she's being followed by Greenshirts. After that, Lachlan (disguised as a beggar) leads Rowan into the Underground, and exposes her to a world of second children. Lachlan and Rowan begin to fall in love with each other, but Rowan struggles to make her mind up for whether she likes Lark more or Lachlan more. Lachlan, Lark, and Rowan then go on a mission to go and save her brother Ash from the Center Prison. Although Ash is successfully rescued, Rowan becomes pursued by Greenshirts and runs far away from them, even outside of the barriers of Eden. For a short moment, Rowan witnesses the natural world, with leaves and trees and grass, before becoming caught by Greenshirts again. The book ends with Rowan on the edge of insanity in a jail cell, in the Centre. Just then, I mysterious and unknown voice says, "I see you too, Rowan." Main Events in Book 2: Elites of Eden After being captured into Center prison after attempted escape from Eden, it is later revealed in the book that Rowan had become a test subject to the Center's "mind manipulation trials" and they had altered Rowan's brain, creating her alter ego Yarrow. Yarrow is first introduced into the series as a witty yet spoiled high-class elite student, attending (and dominating) the prestigious Oaks boarding school along with her best friend, Pearl. Yarrow has the same talents as Rowan, especially her athletic strengths. However, Yarrow begins to discover Rowan after Lark (see book 1) had transferred to Oaks for the sole purpose of finding Rowan and taking her back to the underground community. Lark discovers this is a rather difficult task because of Yarrow, but still decides to take her back to the Underground. After visiting the Underground, Yarrow feels a sensation of longing and love to the community, and she begins to remember herself prior to her transformation into Yarrow. After discovering that her so-called mother Chief Ellena was the evil mastermind behind the mind manipulation projects, Yarrow makes up her mind to have a surgery and have her lens implants removed so she could become Rowan again. She also discovers that her best friend Pearl was a spy for Chief Ellena, and Pearl's aggressive personality was also a result of mind manipulation experiments. After a terrible war/attack happens at the Underground, Rowan's last memory is seeing everything and everyone fall apart before she is transported into a black void, and the EcoPanopticon talks to her in person. After her short encounter, the EcoPan tells her she has passed the "Eden Test". Rowan wakes up in a field of real green grass, and she wakes up to see her mother. Main Events in Book 3: Rebels of Eden Rowan is now in Harmonia, the fertile and green lands outside of Eden where the people live in Harmony and in connection with nature. Although Rowan seems to be living a perfect live with her mother in Harmonia with her caring friends, she is discriminated by Harmonia-born children and often threatened or bullied by them because of her background from Eden. After the highly difficult Passage Test, Rowan and her friends are ranked Second Tier, and her mother is ranked at the prestigious position of First Tier, meaning that her mother is now an Elder of Harmonia, which is the most elite position that you could receive in Harmonia.